1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fermentation processes in general. More particularly, it relates to a method for increasing the yields of fermentation processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In applicant's prior applications, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,993, 3,788,468, 3,965,261 and 3,975,519 and Ser. No. 608,400, filed Aug. 27, 1975, Ser. No. 630,684, filed Nov. 10, 1975, Ser. No. 634,149, filed Nov. 11, 1975, now allowed and Ser. No. 678,551, filed Apr. 20, 1976, applicant has disclosed that certain water-soluble carotenoids have been observed to possess quite unique properties.
Applicant has continued to study the unique properties of this unique class of compounds with the result that a new property related to fermentation processes has been discovered.
In many industrial fermentation processes, the ultimate limitation on the growth of the cells is the rate at which nutrients can be supplied to the microbes. These nutrients include not only the substrate on which the microbes grow, but also, in some cases, dissolved gases such as oxygen. Supplying these materials to the microorganisms through the media in which they are growing is basically a problem in diffusional mass transfer.
In the past, extensive research has centered on ways to minimize diffusional resistances to mass transfer. This has been done primarily by optimizing agitation in order to both achieve high ratios of interfacial area to volume and to reduce diffusional film resistances. However, methods designed to improve the molecular diffusivities of the nutrients in the media to the growing cells have been ignored. Applicant has now performed experiments designed to determine the effect of water-soluble carotenoids in this area.